Grineer Language
The Grineer locally uses their language within and outside the battlefield. With a mixture of the old languages made on Earth, these can be heard in a strong yet offset manner due to their cloning deterioration. This language is made and passed on ever since the Twin Sisters who ruled this faction came to be. Translations With accordance to the Grineer Alphabet, the way the Grineer spoke is, as said, strong, literal but atrociously stern, making some hearings to be unlikely and unheard of, yet rarely give off understandable results. Few are similar to English language, most have their own translation. All of these are written through the speeches spoken by actual Grineers. The Grineer Alphabet abstains the letter use of "C", "Q" and "X", which can be difficult to figure the language for comparison in English. Some of the speeches can be heard differently, but ends with a similar English result. Yet, not all speeches translated are accurate. 'Standard Grineer unit speeches' : Similar to English *"That's one of them!" (Strangely spoken in English by Female Grineer.) *"Oh no!" (When spotting a Warframe.) : Actual Grineer *"Tenno skum!" - "Tenno scum!" (Corrected, as their alphabet removes the letter "C") *"Akre, Akre, Ak shek." - "Okay, okay, I'll check." *"Akre ha, heh rus gre." - "Okay ..." *"Swabawin mags." - "Swapping mags." *"Switwuwin rebuwins." - "Switching cartridges/magazines." *"Rerotin." - "Reloading." *"Attaf!" - "Attack!" *"Us ki Tenno, attaf!" - "It's the Tenno, attack!" *"Vor nu!" - "Got you!" (Frankly, this may not reference Captain Vor.) *"Dos res Tenno, attaf!" - "That's the Tenno, attack!" *"Tri tre ge beheg dem." - "Try to get behind them." *"Warfram spoton." - "Warframe spotted." *"Legger te peremeter." - "Secure the perimeter." *"Tre gos to kower." - "Let's go to cover." *"Kower me." - "Cover me." *"Trodo ga vusmu hum!" - "..." *"Tro dor grem, raf!" - "..." *"Regto as Tenno." - "..." *"Trey war vi." - "..." (Literally spoken.) *"Trey a gu ri!" - "..." *"Trey rum kwuim!" - "For the queens!" (Somewhat following, as the Grineers are respecting the Twin Queens.) *"Ug ka, Tenno, soana hat hoi!" - "Darn you, Tenno, ..." (Somewhat heard as an insult. Suggestions needed.) *"Gott tav!" - "..." *"Get trem!" - "Get them!" *"Sve ra vulum klem!" - "..." *"Les go Tenno, attaf!" - "Let's go Tenno, attack!" (used in general attacks.) *"Rapur sputer." - "..." *"Klay grah rey grah!" - "..." *"Swit it trey e kwueeks!" - "..." *"Dum kos trey lam!" - "..." *"Git lam!"/"Get lam!" - "Get him/them!" *"Targat akuried." - "Target acquired." *"Klam de tem de torri!" - "..." *"Fahod." - "..." *"Klus hart." - "It's hurt." *"Got kan tero sonafa gunta." - "..." *"Spera unt, hum klem!" - "Spread out, find them!" *"Thi argi, at iargi." - "..." *"Rarra, adu klem." - "..." *"Klos do dor." - "Close the door" *"Swa drin imaks!" - "..." *"Ro? Laks wa!" - "Oh? That's them!" *"Hum ni swa." - "..." *"Van ut!" - "Fan out!" *"Noh aktovitoi te reporta." - "No activity to report." (Idle.) 'Captain Vor' *"Us si gah!" - "I see you!" (For the first sight of the Tenno. Taunt 1. This is reasonable, due to his teleportation abilities.) *"Ga la teh gro na to eesi!" - "Try not to make this too easy!" (Taunt 2.) *"Un klo rien, Tenno!" - "..." (Taunt 3.) *"Gant to kwueez!" - "..." (Taunt 4.) *"Hahah! Striffe kanu Grineer!" - "Hahah! ..." (Taunt 5.) *"Da klis rus ser vise res!" - "..." *"Dos re Tenno. Gal le ga na Lotus, as ke tra gett tro." - "Let's go Tenno. Try not call the Lotus, as I have your head." (Intro. *Still debated for re-editing*) *"Shu deglam, distrak trem!" - "Shock troopers, distract them!" (Summoning Grineer 1.) *"Grineer, attaf!" - "Grineer, attack!" (Summoning Grineer 2.) *"Feer me!" - "Help me!" (Summoning Grineer 3.) *"Gah! Was nas nges wah..." - "..." (Death) 'General Sargas Ruk' *"Rraahuud Tenno! ..." - "Listen Tenno! ..." (Supposedly for greeting, but Sargas Ruk still has an aggression with the Tenno despite of the conflict.) *"Aattenthoun Tenno..." - "Attention Tenno..." (Sargas Ruk, preparing to speak in English to the Tenno.) 'Generic Grineer Boss' *"..." Trivia *The audio language for the Grineer was added since Update 10.0.0. *It would seem some of the speeches are a similar blend with the languages on Earth before it was converted to Grineer such as English, German and French. This is reasonable as the idea that the Grineer used to be humans before their repeated industrial cloning made them as they are. **The Grineer language is made by running English words and sentences through a script before being voiced Stated by the Sound team on Livestream #11. Some of them, on the other hand, seemed to be grabbled. References See also *Grineer *Grineer Alphabet Category:Factions Category:Language Category:Grineer Category:Lore Category:Dark Sector Reference